


Protector

by namibean



Series: 2005 Series - Originally published on ffnet [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: Ever notice (especially in the anime) that Zoro always seems to be saving Nami? Some ZoroxNami drama, with a little SanjixNami mixed in. | This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. ^^  I just wanted to bring it to AO3 for you lovely people to read.  It was originally published on ffnet on March 26, 2005. *shock!!*





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from some minor spelling errors, I left everything as published. Please find the original story below. Enjoy!!
> 
> Update: I've switched comments to moderated for this story. It is 12 years old, so I will not be accepting any constructive criticism for it. If you disagree with this, give me something you wrote 12 years ago and I'll critique it.

"Huh?" Nami blinked at the words she was hearing.

"Is there something going on between you and Zoro?" Robin repeated herself, not looking up from her book.  The two sat across from each other at the table in their room.  "I've noticed that he's always saving you from something...  I'm just curious."

Nami stared at her raven-haired rommate in disbelief.  She didn't mind sharing a room with Robin.  Nami felt she was quiet and stayed to herself.  She had even begun to think of her as an older sister... but this was getting personal, especially about something that wasn't even there.  Nami looked down at her maps on the table, slightly blushing at the thought that there would ever be anything between her and Zoro.   _Ridiculous._

"Well?" Robin asked from across the table, giving a sideways glance.  A small smile crept on her face in amusement.

"...Ha!  Ridiculous," was Nami's only answer.  She tried to appear unfazed.  "He's just a crewmate like you," Nami looked up at Robin, smiling now that she could justify the accusation.  "You've saved me at times too, as has Luffy and everyone else.  Are we not a crew?"

"Hmm...  True."  Robin returned to her book.  Nami grinned in victory.  "But..." Robin began again, "Zoro does seem to always be looking out for you."  She looked at Nami, smiling as Nami's grin faded.  Robin had won.  Nami mumbled an excuse as she left the room.  She needed to get out of there.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Re-reading this while bringing it over here... Zoro's kind of an asshole!! *laughs* Just keep in mind that this was 12 years ago and pre-timeskip of course. XD)

The sun was high as Nami strode outside, unsure of where she was going.  This was silly.  How could Robin ever think there would be something between her and Zoro?  The entire male half of the crew was no smarter than a box of rocks... well, except Chopper, but he didn't count.  Like Nami would ever think of any of them in **that** way.  And if anything romantic ever did come up, it would just mean trouble for the rest of the crew.  Sure Sanji-kun had his moments of infatuation, but that was Sanji.  He was in love with all women.

Nami sighed as she paced the ship.  Why was she so upset over this anyway?  She rounded the back of the ship.   _What a joke_ , she thought as she closed her eyes.  Suddenly her foot caught on something and she tripped.  Nami's eyes jerked open as she began to fall.  She could see the deck of the ship when something grabbed her arm.  "Oi, you should really watch where you're going!"  She heard the familiar, gruff voice scolding her.  Nami looked up to find Zoro, who was helping straighten her to her feet.

_Oh God, why him?  Why now?_

"Well, you shouldn't be hogging all this space," Nami stated, motioning to the small amount of walking space Zoro had left.  His swords were laid out next to him as he sat down, leaning against the wall behind him.  "What were you doing anyway?" Nami questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Taking a nap," Zoro replied.  "It doesn't matter anyway," he sniffed, "you had your eyes closed.  Who walks with their eyes closed?"  He closed his own, already appearing to fall asleep.  He expected her to walk away and that would be the end of it.

"Zoro," Nami began quietly.   _Shit,_ Zoro thought, _what now?_  Nami kneeled down across from him.  "Zoro," she said a little louder, "are you awake?"

"Only because you're here," he grumbled.  "What do you want?"

_"Ne..."_ Nami spoke timidly.  This wasn't like her.  She could feel her stomach turning and her cheeks flush with embarrassment, but she needed to know.  "Robin pointed something out to me earlier and I wanted to ask..."

"What," Zoro responded, his eyes still closed.

Nami took a deep breath, "Why are you always saving me?"  There, she said it.  She tried remaining calm, but she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Zoro slowly opened his eyes, blinked, and then looked to Nami.  "What did you say?"  Had he heard her right?  Why would she ask something so stupid?

"Why are you always saving me?" Nami asked again, feeling a little annoyed by his reaction.  She waited a moment in silence, but fed up, she sighed.  "Forget it, this is ridiculous," she said, getting up to her feet.   _Stupid swordsman,_ she thought as she turned to walk away, _how could I have ever..._

"I save everybody," Zoro finally replied.

"What?" Nami turned around, facing him.

"I save everybody," Zoro repeated.  He stared ahead at nothing.  "What did you think, Nami?"  His eyes glanced up to meet hers.  "Did you think you were special?"  He didn't like this.  What was she trying to say?

Nami felt a sting in her heart as Zoro said the last words _"did you think you were special?"_  She bit her lip as she clenched her fists.  "You stupid idiot," her voice was low.  "You're usually looking out for me," she sniffled, fighting back tears.

"Only because you're a woman," Zoro got to his feet and leaned against the wall again.  Maybe if he made her angry, she would leave him alone.

"You don't usually save Robin," Nami fought back.

"Robin can take care of herself," Zoro spoke coolly.  "You can't because you're a weak little girl."  He knew this was a lie.  Nami was more than capable of handling herself if not physically, then mentally.  Why couldn't she just let this be?  Zoro closed his eyes again, waiting for her to leave.   _Let it be, Nami.  Let it be._

Nami hung her head in shame and anger.  "Fine, you don't have to save me anymore."  The tears began to stream down her face.  Why was he making her so mad?

"I never had to in the first place," Zoro retorted.

"Then why?" Nami's voice rose, unable to control the anger now.

Zoro was now annoyed with Nami's prying.  He couldn't take this anymore.  "Grr... I don't know!"  He exploded,"Why can't you just leave things alone?  You're such a dumb bi..." his voice caught in his throat.  Sighing, he cursed himself for almost calling her that.

Nami's eyes went wide with shock.  "What did you say?"

"Nothing," sighed Zoro.   _She heard it._

"No!  What did you say?"  She was yelling at him now.

"Nothing!" he shouted back.  His eyes closed again, "leave me alone!"

Nami was too angry for words now.  She wanted to hurt him.  She wanted him to feel the pain she felt...  Then she spotted the swords still laid out next to Zoro.  Not even thinking, she grabbed the sleek white one... Kuina's sword.  "Fine!" Nami spat in anger.  "Why don't you go save the only thing that's important to you in this damn world."

Zoro opened his eyes as he heard her pick up the sword.  He looked down at the two.  Kuina's was missing.  He then looked up to find Nami raising the sword as she reached the rail of the ship.

"And you can drown for all I care!"  Nami's arm came to a sudden halt as she attempted to throw the sword overboard.  She turned sideways to find Zoro standing next to her.  His right hand was locked around her tiny wrist.  She tried jerking her hand away, unsuccessfully.  Then she looked up to the swordsman's face, preparing to lecture him.  All thoughts stopped when she saw his eyes.  An immeasurable anger shown in them like the darkness of a bottomless lake.  These were not the eyes of her lazy crewmate, but of a practiced killer.

Nami's breath came in short gasps, unable to take the burning pressure of those eyes.  Her left hand began to clutch at his right, trying to pry it off her wrist.  "Zoro," she whispered, barely able to get the words out of her throat.  "Let go."  Instead, his grip tightened slightly, forcing her to release his sword.  He easily took it with his left hand, his expression unchanging.  "Let go," Nami repeated.  The tears began to well up in her eyes.  He pulled her in close, never releasing her wrist.  She tried pushing away from him, but his body was as solid as stone.  Realizing she was trapped, she became uneasy.  She didn't know this Zoro.  Was this even Zoro?

He leaned down towards her ear.  She felt his hot breath on her ear and neck.   _Why is he breathing so hard?  What is he going to do?_  Finally, he spoke.  "If you ever try that again," the swordsman growled through his teeth, "I **will not** hesitate to throw you off this ship."  Nami cried now.  The cold words kept her focus away from the heat coming off his body.  "Understood?" Zoro asked, waiting for her confirmation.

_"Ha... Hai,"_ she cowered against him, wanting to be held.  He wouldn't allow her the comfort or satisfaction.

"Good," he said, letting her wrist go with a shove.  He collected the other two swords and walked away.  She sank to the deck of the ship with the setting sun.  Her tears were flowing freely.

"Oi, jackass, dinner's ready!"  Nami heard Sanji approaching.  Zoro grumbled something inaudible in response.  "Nami-swan," the love cook called out to her, his footsteps coming closer.

Sanji came around to the back of the ship to find Nami kneeling on the deck, crying while she clutched her wrist.  His cigarette fell from his mouth as his jaw became slack.  "Nami-san..." Sanji kneeled down in front of her.  "Nami-san, what happened?"  He noticed the slightly red mark that ran around her wrist.  The outline of five large fingers could be seen.  Remembering Zoro coming from the same spot, Sanji quickly asked, "What did he do?"  His face became stern with concern and anger.  Crewmate or not, no man had a right to touch a woman in that way.  Sanji began to get up, "I'm going to beat the sh..."

"No!"  Nami grabbed at his shirt.  "Please...  He didn't do anything," she sobbed again.  This wasn't good.  It hurt enough that Zoro was mad at her.  She just wanted to be held.  Nami raised her eyes, looking to Sanji for an answer.  "Sanji-kun," Nami sniffled, "hold me, please?"

Sanji stared at her.  Then blinking, he complied, wrapping his arms around her.  He cradled her as she sobbed, unsure of the reason why.  As long as he could comfort her, though, it didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I forgot that I did this *laughs*...)   
> ...  
> Ch 2 Japanese Notes-  
> Ne - is usually used at the end of a sentence to mean "right?" or "you know?" In responses, it usually signals agreement or understanding. In this context it's used as an intro to a discussion.  
> Hai - "yes"  
> Nami-swan - "San" is the equivalent of "Mr." or "Ms." in Japanese. Sanji always calls Nami "Nami-san" but lately in the anime he'll make it sound all funny, like "Nami-suan" and "Robin-chuan." The whole switching the "u" to a "w" is on my part. I hate romanji in the first place, but I figured if I wrote it out like "swan" you guys would get an idea of the pronunciation.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Also re-reading this, it's easy to see how I went from being a ZoNa and SaNa shipper to just SaNa. *laughs* I still like ZoNa even if I don't ship it anymore. ^^)

20 minutes later, Sanji and Nami somberly came into the dining room.  Zoro noticed the bandage on Nami's wrist as she sat down across from him at the table.  His stomach sank.  He was barely able to eat after what happened between the two of them.  It wasn't his intention to hurt her.  Nami felt his eyes on her and glanced up at him.  He quickly averted his own, unable to face her.

Sanji noticed the interaction.  "Did you guys eat?" he questioned the rest of the crew, trying to break the tension.  

"Waa... Of course!" Luffy exclaimed.  The large roundness of his stomach gave that away.  "What took you so long anyway?" he asked while picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

Nami became flustered, unsure of how to answer.  "Ah...  It was nothing," Sanji replied from behind her.  He reached over to place a plate of food in front of her.  "Nami-san hurt her wrist," he explained as he stared at Zoro for a moment.  "I was just helping her bandage it."  Zoro felt the anger directed at him.  He looked away again, slightly jealous of the cook for assisting Nami.

"Maybe I should take a look at it," Chopper stated, leaning towards Nami to take her wrist.

Nami pulled her arm away.  "No!"  Startled by her reaction, the crew turned to look at her.  "I... I mean...  It's really nothing," she said, half laughing.  She didn't want to attract any more attention.

"Don't be silly, Nami," Chopper grabbed her wrist.  "I **am** a doctor."  Nami tried to pull away again, but Chopper's hooves were too fast as he peeled off the bandage.  She turned her head away, unable to see everyone's reaction... especially Zoro's.  "Uh... Nami?" Chopper was first to speak.  "There's nothing there."

Nami's eyes opened.  "What?"  She turned to face her wound.  The red marks had disappeared.  There was no sign that Zoro had even touched her.  Sanji's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Hey, hey, hey," Usopp whispered to the love cook.  "There's no injury.  So what were you two **really** doing?"  The liar chuckled at his own perverted thoughts.

"Oi, _urusei!_ " Sanji responded as he kicked Usopp out of his seat.

" _Hai, hai,_ " Usopp replied, sitting back in his seat.  His grin revealed a few missing teeth.  He rubbed the now large bump on his head.  "Ouch!"

A small smile spread across Nami's face as she looked at her wrist.  He really hadn't hurt her.  She heard a sigh come from across the table. _Zoro..._

The swordsman kept his eyes averted.   _Thank God!_  His head was resting in his right hand.   _Thank God I didn't hurt her._  The relief was too great.  "I'm done," Zoro said, pushing himself away from the table.  "Good dinner, cook."  Nami watched his broad back as he left the room.

"Hey bastard!  You barely ate anything!" Sanji yelled after him, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 Japanese notes-  
> Urusei - This is the rough-speak version of "Urusai" which literally means "noisy" or "loud." People will use it as a way of saying "shut-up" or "you're being noisy."


	4. In the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Last chapter! ^^ Some other small alterations I made was adding the honorifics with Sanji and Nami. Plus I had Zoro's swords on the wrong side in the original... and Zoro never calls Sanji by name, so I switched it out for "curlybrow". ^^;)

A few hours later...

Zoro sat up under the tangerine trees, wanting to be hidden from the rest of the crew.  The night sky was clear above him, displaying its stars like a blanket of diamonds.  Everything appeared as calm as the sea on the outside, but inside Zoro's mind was fervently turning.

_What did she mean, why am I always saving her?  I'm not... am I?_  Zoro's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.   _Why did she ask?_  He thought of the several times he saw her in danger, only to move her out of the way.  There had even been times he shielded her, just barely making it before any harm was done. _"Fine, you don't have to save me anymore."_  Her words from earlier echoed in his mind.

"I never had to," he whispered, partly repeating his original reply.  It was never something he **had** to do...  He just did it.  Every time they were together, he had a heightened sense of awareness.  He would never let anything happen to her.

His mind shifted to the events from earlier that day.  What was he thinking?  Something he worked so hard to protect, yet he couldn't save her from himself.  Zoro sighed in frustration, running a calloused hand through his short, green hair.  Thoughts came back of her body struggling against his.  The citrus scent of her hair had been so heady when he leaned in; he had almost forgotten what was happening.  Then she had begun to lean into him.  He wanted to hold her.  Wanted to apologize for hurting her and scaring her, but he couldn't.  The anger was just too great.  Or was he afraid?

Zoro groaned.  He didn't like this.   _What the hell's wrong with me?_  Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching.  He stood up to leave when he paused.  Nami turned the corner on the lower deck.  Unable to take his eyes off her, Zoro sat down once again.

Nami stretched her arms above her head as she approached the rail at the back of the ship.   _I wonder if Zoro is still angry?_  She looked down at her wrist.  There really was no remainder of the mark he had left earlier.  Did it even hurt?  Or was it the fear of the anger in his eyes?  She remembered how afraid she was, yet she wanted to be held by him...  "God, I must have looked like an idiot," she said to herself, rubbing her wrist.

"Did it hurt?" Zoro thought out loud from under the tangerine trees.  He felt the need to get closer.  He wanted to smell her scent again.  Zoro was so lost in watching Nami that he didn't even notice Robin appear beside him.

"Busy?" Her calm voice broke Nami's spell over Zoro.  His cheeks turned slightly pink at being caught.  His body shifted, trying to pretend that he wasn't doing anything.

Zoro cleared his throat.  "No," he replied in a low voice.  He didn't want Nami to hear them.  Robin smiled at his reaction.

"Could you give this to her?"  She handed Zoro one of Nami's sweaters.  "I thought she might need it, since it's a little cool out here tonight."

"Ah... _hai_."  Zoro took the soft article of clothing in disbelief.  Would he even be able to approach Nami?

Robin turned to leave.  "If it means anything," she said over her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

Zoro paused for a moment.  "What?"

Robin didn't turn to face him.  "I pointed it out to her," she looked down, thinking the situation over.  "I was curious if... you know."

Zoro stared at the back of his crewmate.  How had she seen something he was so unaware of?  Did the others notice, too?"

"Don't worry," Robin broke his thoughts, seeming to have read his mind.  "None of the others even notice.  Men never seem to pick up on these things the way women do."

"Um..."  Zoro was dumbfounded.  Unsure of what to say, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  "Thank you."

Robin giggled softly.  "You're welcome."  With that she left.  Zoro watched her walk away, glanced at the sweater, and then looked to Nami.   _Well, it's now or never._

The chill of the air began to pick up.  Nami saw her breath turn white in front of her face as she sighed.  Goosebumps appeared on her arms but she didn't seem to notice.  Memories were playing and replaying in her mind.  Every interaction with Zoro was being analyzed, repeated, and reanalyzed.  Was there really something there or was this a figment of her imagination?

"You really shouldn't be out here in the cold."

Startled by the deep voice, Nami turned around.  "Sanji-kun..." her voice was tinted with disappointment.  Was she expecting someone else?

"Gee, I'm happy to see you, too," the tall, blond cook took off his coat, placing it around her shoulders.  She looked away as he rubbed her arms, attempting to warm her up.

Nami bit her lip, a little guilty that he was always so kind to her.  It didn't matter if she never treated him with even half the respect he gave her.  "Sanji-kun," her voice came out quietly.  "You don't have to..."

"I know I don't," Sanji cut her off.  His hands came to rest near her shoulders.  He sighed.  No matter how long he had known this woman, she still remained a puzzle to him.  He couldn't take this anymore.  He just wanted to make her happy.

Sanji gently pulled Nami towards him.  Her eyes grew wide as his long arms embraced her.  Her protective self wanted to pull away and slap him, preventing him from getting in.  Yet, on the other hand, she had already let him in after her encounter earlier with Zoro.  Sanji was the one who held her when she needed it most.  He didn't even demand an explanation.  He just gave her comfort when needed.

The air grew colder, but Nami couldn't tell anymore.  Sanji kept her warm.  The beating of his heart was fast as she rested her cheek against his chest.  Sanji couldn't think.  His eyes were closed, slowly taking in the scent and feel of her. _If my life were to end at this second, I would die the happiest man in the world._  But then he felt Nami pull away a little.  He didn't want to let her go... not yet.

_Could I be able to love Sanji-kun?_  Nami questioned herself as she looked up into his dark blue eyes.  Why did he look so sad?  She reached up, cupping his face in her left hand.  Gently she began pulling his face towards her own.  Nami closed her eyes, feeling their lips inch towards each other.

"Gah!"  Both were startled by the loud sound that came from the tangerine trees.  Turning her attention back to her and Sanji, Nami pulled away with embarrassment.  She tried to hide her face as her cheeks blushed.

"Nami-san," Sanji spoke softly, trying to reach for her again.

"Um..."  Nami turned sideways, taking a step backwards from him.  She grabbed at the coat, closing it around her like a protective cocoon.  "Sanji-kun, I'm thirsty."  She was trying to think of something that would change what had just almost happened between them.

Sanji put his hands in his pockets, hanging his head.   _So close, and yet so far..._  Nami watched him, feeling guilty.  Regardless, he let out a sigh and raised his head.  "I'll go get you something," he said with a smile, disguising the pain of rejection.  "Just wait here a minute."  He turned on his heel, heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Nami softly called after him.  She sighed.  Why did she pull away?  Didn't she like the way he felt?  Didn't it feel right to her?  Her thoughts went backwards to what just happened.  Sanji's body was so warm and comforting... like a blanket that would always keep her warm.  A smile came to her face as she closed her eyes and embraced herself with his coat.  

"Are you enjoying yourself?"  Nami's eyes shot open.  The voice was like a splash of cold water on her thoughts.  Zoro quickly approached her with one of her sweaters in hand.  Anger covered his face.  For being someone who didn't express his emotions very often, Zoro definitely had no problem showing when he was angry.

"What are you doing out here?" Nami reacted with surprise.

"It's cold.  Robin thought you might want this."  Zoro stopped in front of Nami, resting his right arm on the hilts of his three swords.  He looked out towards the dark sea.  "But considering you were fooling around with curlybrow, I don't think you need it."

Nami's face contorted in anger.  "You were in the trees," she stated, realizing Zoro had been watching them.

"Yeah," Zoro turned back to face her.  "Like it makes a difference.  What were you doing messing around with the cook?"

"It's none of your business what happens between me and Sanji-kun!"  Nami rested her hands on her hips.  "Like you care anyway."

"I don't!" he was quick to respond, unable to look at her.

A smile appeared on Nami's face as she laughed.  "Ha!  You're jealous!"  It was so painfully obvious to her now.

"Am not!"  Zoro couldn't think of what else to do.  He tried to deny it.

She laughed again.  "Don't be so childish, Zoro.  It's as clear as day."  She folded her arms.  This time she really had won.

He sighed, "I give up."  He handed her the sweater.  "For what it's worth," he held her hand up while placing it in her palm, "please don't mess around with the cook anymore."

Nami smiled, finally being able to see that there actually was a heart underneath Zoro's tough skin.  She nodded in understanding.  Not saying anything in response, she took the sweater and began to walk away, giggling softly.

Zoro was left alone in the cold.   _Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be._  Like he would ever be able to be affectionate towards her anyway...  He wouldn't know how to keep her happy.  He stared out into the night, wishing he knew what the future would bring.  Suddenly, Nami was there beside him again.  Leaning up on his side, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for protecting me."  With a kiss on his cheek, she was gone again, heading towards the kitchen to join the cook.

* * *

 

_Owari!!_

 


End file.
